onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Nick's Apartment
|inmates = Henry Mills |visitors = Drew *Rogers |firstappearance = Breadcrumbs |latestappearance = The Guardian }} Nick Branson's Apartment is a Seattle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixteenth episode of the seventh season. History Nick sends a text to Jacinda on Henry's phone to give her the impression that Henry is in New York and went on a job interview. Henry tries to sympathize with Nick's ideations because he is clearly still not over losing his sister, while Nick agrees that the pain is quite real and Henry will help him get revenge on the one who hurt him the most. Later when Henry refuses water from his captor in fear of it being poisoned, Nick is reminded of Henry's 19th birthday, during which he bought Henry the first of the many drinks he has ever had. Nick tells him about how becoming Jack was like a second chance at life for him, especially when Henry gave him the nickname "Jack the Giant Killer" and suddenly he could be a hero without having to remember the trauma of being Hansel. However, he admits it went awry for him when Henry's family came along as he believes all witches, including Henry's mom and aunt, are inherently bad and need to be killed. Henry continues to play along by asking for the identity of the witch who burned him, and when Nick reveals she is Henry's aunt Zelena, he suggests Nick untie him so he can rewrite his story and fix things. Nick declines, knowing Henry would only ever offer to do that to fool a villain, though he insists he himself is not a villain but a hero out to rid the world of evil witches. Growing desperate the longer he is held captive, Henry proposes Nick can let him go and he'll help him bring Zelena to the cops. Nick laughs at the idea, telling him about how he too used to not believe just like Henry until one day he somehow regained his true memories. In the hopes that giving proof will help Henry to believe, Nick shows him the blood test result he swiped from Doctor Sage, which confirms Henry is actually Lucy's father. Henry instead rejects it as a forgery, and upon learning Nick believes Zelena is Kelly, he berates his thinking as nothing but a delusional fantasy. Perplexed by Henry's stubbornness, Nick decides to go forward with his plans whether Henry understands him or not. He then apologizes and knocks Henry out to prevent him from undoing his own restraints. Nick leaves Henry there while he lures Kelly's fiancé, Chad, to Hyperion Heights. Meanwhile, Detective Rogers realizes Nick is the Candy Killer and goes to Nick's apartment. Rogers bursts into the apartment with a gun before freeing a restrained Henry and leading him out. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Nick's apartment number is 1812.File:717LeavingApartment.png **This is the year that the Brothers Grimm published the first edition of the "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The light fixture hanging in Nick's apartmentFile:717WillForYouToo.png File:718GetThisOverWith.png is a Dear Ingo Pendant lamp from Moooi Lightings. **The same light fixture can be seen in Jefferson's mansion in "Hat Trick",File:117InThisHouse.png but with a different color. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The inner courtyard of 100 Powell Street and the inner courtyard of East Cordova StreetFile:TWyvrshoots-718.png (Filming notice) in Gastown, Vancouver, double as the back of Nick's apartment building for the scene where Rogers chases and corners Drew in "The Guardian". Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Seattle Locations